The present invention relates to a motor vehicle key and particularly a motor vehicle key of flat type. Modern motor vehicle keys commonly include a circuit board, on which at least one electronic assembly, which generally includes a transmitting and receiving unit, is mounted, by means of which a motor vehicle can be unlocked and locked. In addition to this basic functionality of the electronic assembly, further functions have increasingly been associated with it in the recent past so that it is necessary to appropriately adapt the power supply to the electronic assembly. For the purpose of supplying power to the electronic assembly, a replaceable battery is commonly arranged in the key and coupled via contact elements to the circuit board and thus to the electronic assembly. The increasing power requirement of the electronic assembly necessitates larger batteries and associated with this is an increase in the structural height of the battery. The batteries are generally mounted on a spring element, which urges the battery against an abutment within the motor vehicle key. A minimum height of the motor vehicle key is predetermined by the spring/battery/abutment combination. An excessive structural height of the motor vehicle key reduces the convenience of using it and the possibilities for storing the motor vehicle key.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle key with a small structural height and an increased convenience of use.